(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional decorative lighting, and more particularly to an improvement in structural assemble of a three-dimensional decorative lighting constructed from optical fibers, especially providing a configuration that enables free transformation in design and characteristic arrangement of the optical fibers, thereby realizing integration of points, lines and surface-like luminescence to manifest an integral lighting display.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The flexible nature of plastic optical fiber material enables free flexing and disposition thereof, and the light streams transmitted along the optical fibers create luminescence according to processing conditions of a light source, and has thereby created a new field of application of optical fiber material in decorative lighting.
The inventor of the present invention formerly used a plurality of fiber optic rods having thick cross-section, and which were parallel arranged to form a cylindrical hanging decorative lighting. After installing on a ceiling, the fiber optic rods hang down under their own weight, thereby forming a cylindrical decorative lighting configuration. Crystal bright resplendent straight light emerges from light expanders respectively configured to ends of the fiber optic rods. The decorative lighting produces shining light transmission with additional aesthetic colorful viewing by means of variable color saturation of a light source.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 1A, which show a prior art embodiment basically structured from a plurality of thick cross-sectional single core fiber optic rods 11, which are assembled in a parallel circling arrangement to form a cylindrical hanging light 1. Body of the fiber optic rods 11 respectively penetrate through holes 131 of a base plate 13, and are gathered together in a terminal guide connecting light source 10. Hanging free ends of the fiber optic rods 11 are respectively connected into connection grooves 121 respectively defined on light expanders 12, and a bonding agent 120 bonds the fiber optic rods 11 to the light expanders 12. Use of the thick fiber optic rods 11 provides sufficient carrying capability for light transmission.
A similar bonding method is used between the body of each of the fiber optic rods 11 and the through holes 13, thereby fixing length of each arrangement of the fiber optic rods 11. A further objective of the bonding is to avoid movement and consequent damage to circumferential reflecting layers of the fiber optic rods 11.
However, conventional portions of the hanging light 1 must be constructed by engineering personnel, and after manufacturing, the fiber optic rods 11 are rolled up and packed, thus, after unrolling, the fiber optic rods 11 retain a stressed curve, and are, therefore, unable to hang straight, thereby causing the decorative lighting to lose its straightforward aesthetics. Moreover, because only the light expanders 12 include light-emitting bright areas, thus, only light streams released from the light expanders 12 can be viewed.
Referring to FIG. 1A, because each of the light expanders 12 and the fiber optic rods 11 are bonded together with a bonding agent 120, during course of hardening of the bonding agent 120, flow occurs within the connection grooves 121, thus tainting a projecting end 110 of each of the fiber optic rods 11, thereby forming a light trap for the emerging light stream, which, thus, spoils effectiveness of light transmission.
Furthermore, working procedure is slow because of the bonding method used in the light expanders 12. Moreover, the expanders 12 cannot be freely dismantled for replacement, thereby causing a corresponding increase in safe stockpiling, and further inhibiting free replacement of structural style of the light by a user in order to accommodate atmosphere of different occasions or festivals.
Furthermore, because of the fixing method used to secure the base plate 13 to a ceiling or high location, and because the body of the fiber optic rods 11 are fixed to the base plate 13, thus, length of the fiber optic rods 11 cannot be adjusted, which, thus, also restricts structural styling or shaping of the entire decorative light body.
In addition, because the bonding agent 120 used in the bonding method is subjected to transmitted light waves from the fiber optic rods 11, there is the possibility that infrared rays or ultraviolet light waves are retained within the bonding agent 120, which, after a period of time, will produce degradative damage to the structure of the bonding agent 120, resulting in loosening of the bonding and risk of structural members falling off.